


Marie Antoinette Syndrome

by Kidzilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidzilla/pseuds/Kidzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is a little to young to have white hair... At least, that's what Keith believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marie Antoinette Syndrome

Author’s note: Hello! Ah, first work! I’ve written other works before but it’s been a long time since then so I’m awfully rusty! And this one is waaaaay too short... Well, here’s this for now but I should have some more later. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

For a ship filled with mostly teens, it was awfully quiet. Then again, it had been a rather eventful day for the five pilots who controlled the stellar being known as Voltron. They had saved yet another planet from being reigned over by the nefarious Zarkon and set it back on track to the way it was before it had been darkened by the overlord. For now, the heroes could rest at ease, knowing that they had done well that day. They were simply humans of course, and needed their rest once work was done like any other person. Currently at the moment, they all found themselves preoccupied in their own matters. 

Hunk, of course, was away in the kitchen, brushing up on the different fine cuisines that were found in the reaches of the universe. Each one had a different taste to offer in which the huge male had never pictured he’d ever taste in a lifetime. Having green goop everyday put him to his limits anyways, meaning that he was seriously ready for a change of palette. 

Pidge, along with Coran were trying to program the ship with all new sorts of add-on’s such as how to strengthen their shields, newer weapons and cloaking devices. Every now and then, a small argument would break out between the two as they tried to pick out just what they wanted for their ship. That left Lance who had managed to sweep away one of Pidge’s free computers so he could use it for his own use. Such as playing a videogame or so. In their free time, he usually found himself doing nothing but sleeping or bickering with Keith. He thought it was time that he had his own fun now. 

Allura, on the other had, was alone, preoccupied with her own thoughts as she pondered on the faith of her paladins. A princess of a now dead civilization really had nothing to reign over but besides that, she tried her hardest to bring comfort and salvation to as many as she could.

That left two more pilots. Shiro, currently found himself in a room in which they had all dubbed the living room. It was much to Coran’s confusion since he argued that you lived in every room, not just one. The proclaimed leader of the team was reflecting on the past events that had happened when he was captured by the Galra Empire, remembering fragments here and there as he tried to place them all together. Most of it was still a blur… But every now and then, he’d wake up from nightmares with a bit of new information leaked into his brain about the past. While it did take away from his sleep, he was rather grateful that he was able to remember. A small part of him doubted that he ever would and that just filled him with fear…

As the leader sat on the couch that was placed there, he continued to try and remember any past memories that had been locked away by his own mind. It seemed like his own head was trying to shield him from past memories that could damage his state of mental being. Before he could delve any further into his thoughts, he was interrupted by the sound of one of the doors opening. There in the doorway stood the most quiet of the paladins, a book in his hands as he stared curiously at his leader. Shiro raised a brow, wondering what he wanted since he looked so deep in thought, just like he was a moment ago. 

“Oh, Keith. Wha-”  
“Marie Antoinette syndrome.”

The was strange… It wasn’t like him to suddenly interrupt like that. Especially when he had said something so strange without a warning. 

“What…?” Shiro inquired as he sat up straight now, interested to hear what his fellow pilot had to say to him. Was he talking about some past event or something that could help them?

“Marie Antoinette Syndrome,” he repeated as he now headed towards the couch and sat down on the opposite side from Shiro. “It’s what you have, Shiro…” 

The leader had never looked more confused in his life, and he had gone through some rather weird things during his lifespan. And he wasn’t even that old yet. He couldn’t wait for Keith to just sit there in silence so he spoke up himself. “What I have? What do you mean, Keith? Why don’t you explain it to me?” 

His voice, like always, was soft and caring. Despite him being the leader, he wasn’t always that hard on them. Though of course, he had to be at times since they all could get out of hand. Sighing softly, the pilot of the red lion began. “Pidge recently let me borrow a book. I didn’t think much of it, since it was a medical book. But, when I began to read about it, I started seeing the names of syndromes and how they affect you,” he explained.

“There was one though, that I read about and I realized that it’s something you have. It only happens when a person has gone or goes through an extreme amount of stress,” the other continued as he opened the book up. “Stress can affect the body in numerous ways, but one that stood out was that it could even cause your hair to turn white.”

It made sense now. He finally saw the point that Keith was trying to get across now. “You’re rather young. Too young to have your hair turn white. So I thought that maybe, this is why…” He stopped briefly for a moment, knowing that he could probably stir an uncomfortable thought inside the other. He had gone through numerous horrid events while he was captured and Keith didn’t want to be the one to bring up those past memories.

Shiro sighed briefly as he let out a small laugh. “So that’s what this about. Honestly, I was surprised when I realized my hair had turn white, too. I thought they had done something to me,” the leader stopped for a moment before he furrowed his brows. “No, they did do something to me. They really did frighten me to death and as a result, I have a robotic arm, a scar, and grandpa hair.”

What followed next was nothing but silence between the two as they stared down at their own shoes. Keith, despite being the quiet and hot headed one, was really caring at times. Shiro had seen this multiple times. Even though the other wouldn’t express his feelings or such, he showed it through his actions that he always wanted what was best for everyone, even if that meant that he could get a little violent at moments. The leader slowly looked up now, smiling softly as he shrugged. “There's nothing in that book that says if I can reverse it?”

Keith looked up as well now, blinking in confusion. He would have thought Shiro would have asked him if that was all or something… But then again, he wasn’t that type of person. Opening the book again, he searched through the pages before he answered, “Well.. There's really nothing else except it explains how you get white hair…” 

A pause again before there was nothing else but silence once more. This time though, it was broken with laughter as Shiro ruffled his own hair and simply shrugged. “I guess I have to just live with this, huh? Hm, that's fine. Though, I think being with you guys is going to cause me to have a whole head of white hair soon,” he said with another small laugh. 

Keith was surprised when he heard the other laugh but rolled his eyes once he heard his reasoning. “Whatever… We’re trying our best,” he argued but he couldn't hide that smile that had appeared on his own lips as well. Closing the book, he set it aside, wondering just why he had decided to come and tell Shiro this. He did enjoy his time speaking to the other, of course, but there was no real reason for him to tell him about this syndrome… 

Maybe he really did just want to talk to him…

Keith stood up now as he thought that maybe it was best he should leave but was stopped almost immediately. “Keith…” Shiro spoke up as he met eye to eye with the other, never breaking the gaze or looking away. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

The usually cool and sometimes calm teen felt a sudden heat rise to his cheeks. Oh… Was that why he decided to tell Shiro? He hadn’t thought of that at all, but it made sense, didn’t it? The dark red color began to spread up to his ears and he soon turned his head to look off in any other direction besides at Shiro. “Y-yeah. No problem,” he quickly answered before he tried to shrug it off. 

But how could he not worry? Shiro had been through a hell of a lot more then anyone on this ship. Sure, they all had their own problems, but Shiro still had to carry the remnants of that past of his shoulders. He was far more wary and cautious of every move he made now whenever they formed Voltron because of what happened to his crew before. Keith… He just wanted to make that burden less heavy for his leader. Maybe he had thought that by sharing the whole syndrome thing, he could have made Shiro worry less because it wasn’t something that had been genetically mutated by the Galra’s? 

The leader could only laugh inwardly as he leaned back against the couch, a hand reaching up to touch that lock of hair that protruded outwardly and was longer than the rest of his hair. He had a whole lot to thank Keith for. Not just because he had saved him, but because even after all that, he still chose to look after him. It made him rather happy knowing that they had someone like Keith on the team. Despite the whole team being filled with adolescents who probably were going through a confusing time, Shiro knew that they all displayed amazing qualities. Keith, himself, had just demonstrated that he really did have a sweet spot after all, didn’t he? 

Standing up himself, Shiro walked over to his fellow pilot and placed a hand on top his head. “Just don’t worry too much over me, okay? You may just end up having your pretty hair look like mine,” he teased as he ruffled the others long locks. 

“Y-yeah, right… Like I’ll ever let that happen,” he answered while playfully pushing the others hand away.


End file.
